In areas of the world that are subject to occasional high winds, such as occur during storms and hurricanes, exterior windows may be subjected to impact damage from debris and sand. If there is a warning that weather is bringing high winds through such an area, measures may be taken to avoid damage, for example, by boarding up the windows.
The preventive measure of boarding up windows may also be applied to the smaller windows in exterior doors or to transoms over doors or to side lights, which are windows in the walls close to the doors. Applying wooden boards over these windows presents unsatisfactory choices, namely, whether to apply a board over the entire door, including side lights and transom window, which prevents the door from being opened or to drive nails and screws into the door to secure smaller boards over just the area occupied by the window. Custom-made window covers are another option if the homeowner or business owner has the foresight to have them made in advance and the willingness to go to the extra expense.
A better way to protect glazing of doors, transoms, and door surrounds that is simple, inexpensive, and quick and easy to use would be advantageous.